


Crash Landing

by ellasbeth



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Breeding, Impregnation, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Other, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Thor (2011), Somnophilia, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellasbeth/pseuds/ellasbeth
Summary: After falling from the Bifrost Loki wakes on a distant world, where a creature takes an interest in the fallen god.





	Crash Landing

Loki landed hard, branches slicing into his flesh as he fell towards the planet surface, before bouncing across the ground, crying out as bones broke before coming to rest against the base of a towering tree. He groaned, magic snapping around his body, searching for its usual connection to Yggdrasil before settling back and beginning the slow process of healing his wounds. Raising his head he took in his surroundings, the trees were unfamiliar, the air tasted strange on his tongue, with an abrupt chill he realised: he’d landed outside the Nine. A flash of fear rippled through him, the branches of Yggdrasil became more difficult to find the further the distance became, and he did not wish to become trapped on some primitive world with no method of escape. He forced himself to calm, Yggdrasil spread far across the universe, and once his magic returned in full he could begin scanning for safe passage between worlds.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he directed his magic, best to heal the bones in his legs and torso to facilitate movement before allowing it to focus on the lesions from the branches he had collided with on his descent. He released a strangled gasp of pain as he shifted his femur back into place with shaking hands, and tendrils of magic began the painful process of knitting the bone back together. He pressed his face into the forest floor, bracing against the pain, hands moving to the metallic areas of his armour which had crumpled into his body on impact, puncturing his flesh in a couple of places. He just needed to walk. He needed to walk to find shelter and food, then he could recover and begin the process of returning to the Nine. Vanaheim, he considered as he removed the final piece of metal from his body, may be the safest place for him. There were sorcerers there who owed him for services rendered in the past, who would offer him shelter until he determined the best way forward. Comforted by his plan, he forced himself to his feet, leaning heavily against a tree as he adjusted to the sensation of gravity for the first time since he had fallen from the Bifrost. He groaned as pain lanced through his legs and chest, ideally he would wait longer before moving but there was a creeping unease building in his chest as he observed the woods around him. It was silent. On every world he had ever visited, no matter how remote the area, there was ambient noise of wildlife to accompany the trees. Here, there was nothing, and nothing usually indicated the presence of something. Some kind of predator.

He stumbled through the forest, newly healed leg protesting every ounce of weight he put on it, disgust and shame at the weakness he was displaying hot in his chest. The time spent floating in the void, followed by the intense requirements for healing his body had left him trembling with exhaustion. The desire to stop walking, to sit and rest, tugged at him, his body begging for relief, but he just couldn’t shake the creeping feeling of being stalked. His eyes continually scanned the trees around him, searching for any sign of danger, pausing briefly every now and again to stare behind him. Setting his jaw, he resolved to keep walking, thinking that he could see a cliff rising between a distant set of trees. It was, he resolved, his most likely source of shelter from whatever the night of this world could bring to him. Forcing his legs to keep moving, he raised a hand to his ribs, probing gently along where the break had been, releasing a relieved breath as he was met with only minor pain, the main break had healed and now his magic was working on strengthening the area. Moving on, he raised a hand to his face, grimacing as he traced a gash across his cheek. Not entirely healed yet, he decided, but he was making progress. Hopefully he would be healed by the time the suns of the world rose the next morning, however long that would take. The lack of knowledge of his surroundings was a strange feeling, he and Thor had travelled occasionally outside of Yggdrasil but there was a big difference between having Heimdall’s eyes on them and being stranded, he clamped down on the fear in his chest. He just had to find somewhere to sleep, somewhere to allow his magic to finish healing his aching body.

The light had dimmed considerably by the time he reached the cliff, suns sinking behind the trees and staining what little sky he could see a deep purple, and relief washed over him as he saw a small opening a few meters to the left of him. He peered inside and felt relief, as he realised the space was far larger inside than the small opening suggested, blooming in his chest, a defendable position. Sagging slightly he made his way inside, sliding into a sitting position against the rocky wall as his strength left him and his body began pulling him insistently into sleep. Twisting his wrist a little he summoned one of his knives, small, curved, and wickedly sharp. Meagre protection, but enough to help him relax a little more than he could otherwise, he clenched his fingers around the hilt, the familiar weight and textures comforting him greatly. Vaguely he wondered of the fate of his helmet, which had been missing when he had awoken, a pang of grief working its way through him as he remembered his mother gifting it to him on his coming of age. Even as he resolved to summon it later, he viciously quashed the feeling as the hurt anger burnt through him, his fa-Odin and his mother, part of him still couldn’t denounce her, had lied for so long, let him believe... Tears pricked his eyes as he remembered changing, the cold slicing into his bones, the patterns winding across his skin… Self-loathing crept through him, and he resisted the feeling of disgust which his own falsely pale skin brought to him now he knew what resided underneath. Shaking himself, he forced his way back to the present, and resumed checking his injuries in more detail, self-loathing aside he needed to survive, and to survive he needed to be healthy. Once satisfied, he settled a little more comfortably against the rocky wall, eventually finding a spot which cradled his shoulder comfortably, his eyes beginning to slip closed as his magic guided him gently into a healing sleep.

He woke slowly, a feeling of pleasure rippling through his body as something rubbed against his skin, gently stimulating his stiff cock. He moaned, still caught in the between space of sleep and awareness, body rocking into the sensation wantonly, spine arching and a whimper escaping his lips as he tried to grind into the source of pleasure. Awareness came quickly as more sensations became apparent, the feeling of something wrapping around his penis, caressing the tip and the gentle pressure slowly leading him to orgasm, coupled with the feeling of an identical limb pressing into the folds of the cunt he had spent his life ignoring, spreading a mixture of his own and the tendril’s slick across his inner thighs. Immediately he began to struggle, trying to extricate himself from the intimate touches, eyes widening in horror as he saw the creature which the tentacles belonged to blocking his exit. Automatically the hand which had clasped the knife moved to stab the creature, and he froze as he registered its absence. He cast around desperately, cursing quietly as he searched, eventually catching the golden shine far across the cavern, clearly knocked out of his sleeping fist by the creature while he had been unconscious. With shaking hands he began to try to pry the tentacles from his skin and out from under his clothes, moaning as the touches became more insistent, panic rising as he saw more tentacles approach him from the large mass which kept him there. As he tugged, the tentacle encasing his cock tightened almost to the point of pain and he whimpered, taking the hint to leave it alone and shuddered as more tentacles wrapped around his wrists and ankles to hold him still, anchoring him tightly in place. More tendrils began to slip around his body, and confusion washed over him and he turned his head trying to keep them in view, shivering as he felt the muffled caresses, before one found a buckle for his leather tunic and began the process of removing his clothing, tearing through loosened fabric until he was bare. 

The creature released a quiet trill, which was followed by the tentacle probing his cunt slipping its tip inside gently, squirming its way deeper as he gave a shout of denial. No one had ever touched him there, he had spent years disguising it from his partners and had avoided it as much as possible, but now his magic had left him exposed, completely depleted by his healing. He felt himself slicken further as his thighs were parted by more tentacles which had coiled round him, caressing the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, body seeming to betray him as it took the thickening tentacle further into itself. The tentacle rubbed against his insides, forcing small cries from his throat as it continued its path while another toyed with his swollen clit, he tried and failed to control the spastic little thrusts of his hips to meet the tentacles’ motions. He felt his eyes roll as the pressure inside him built, sending sparks of pleasure up his spine, and sobbed as the tip bumped his cervix and he tipped into another orgasm which left him seeing white. His thighs tightened around the tentacle, his body trying to keep the invading limb as close as possible as he climaxed in a gush of fluid from his cunt and cock. As he panted a tentacle tapped his lips, seeming to ask permission for entry, and disgust at the prospect had him pursing his lips and turning away as best he could, until the tentacle massaging his cock and balls tightened again, sending pained pleasure running through his system, and left him gasping. With the opportunity available, the tentacle quickly slid into his mouth, twitching as it worked its way down his throat, appearing not to notice or care about his gnashing teeth. He choked as it hit his gag reflex, and he desperately tried to prevent himself from retching, tears pricking his eyes as he struggled to breathe through the intrusion. Panic ran through him, fears of suffocating and falling unconscious at the creature’s mercy ran through his orgasm fogged mind, and he tried to relax his throat to allow himself to breathe. He struggled against the restraining tentacles, trying to gain purchase of the ground to help him move, wishing he could move himself away from the invading limbs, wishing his magic was available to him, wishing that the knife which had slipped from his sleeping fingers was within reach. The silhouetted creature drew nearer, and the tentacle in his throat drew back, releasing a sweet liquid into his mouth, forcing him to swallow it down before pushing back down his lubricated throat and pulsing as it began pumping the mysterious fluid directly into his stomach.

He quivered in want as heat began clawing its way through him, and he felt the touches of the tentacles move from terrifying to an all-encompassing desire which chased all of his concerns from his mind. His, initially protesting, throat muscles relaxed as his body tried to welcome it further, the feeling of it moving in his throat sending ripples of pleasure through him, and he suckled enthusiastically, desperately trying to draw more of the liquid into his body, wanting more heat, more pleasure. He moaned encouragingly as he felt more slick tentacles caress his body, rubbing over his nipples, drawing them into tightened nubs before two tentacles opened at the tips and sucked them into the wet cavities. He arched again, squirming to allow them better access, thrusting his chest into the warm suction, and wished he could beg for more around the tentacle which still claimed his throat with gentle strokes. In lieu of that wish he whimpered, and pressed himself into the touches he was receiving, trying to convey his eagerness. The tentacles encircling his dick had relaxed into a steady rhythm, undulating over his shaft and swiping across the tip to toy with his foreskin, drawing him into another orgasm before retreating, leaving him aching for more touch, uncaring that his refractory period was far shorter than usual, cock remaining hard and balls full of seed. A large tentacle, far thicker and darker than the tentacles before, circled his left leg, before opening up and swallowing his cock into an almost heavenly suction. He trembled as another orgasm was coaxed from his body, spilling eagerly into the mouth of the tentacle surrounding his cock, enjoying the feeling of it swallowing down his spend, and felt it beginning the process again, the cocktail of fluid entering his body keeping him ready for a new climax. He sobbed, mind completely blank except for the pleasure he was experiencing, the tendrils which had been occupied with his cock had gathered at his cunt, sliding in slowly next to the one already there, slicked even further by his own cum. They tangled around each other, caressing his virgin walls, pressing into his most sensitive areas, bumping eagerly against his, still too narrow, cervix. He whined as he felt himself stretch, leaking wetness onto the ground beneath him, and he pressed himself onto them as best as he could in his restrained state. He convulsed as the first tentacle made its way past his cervix, squirting cool slick deeper than he could ever have imagined, another climax ripping through him, and he sobbed, spreading his legs as wide as he could, splaying his achingly hungry cunt open for the creature’s pleasure. The other tendrils gently pressed inwards, opening him even further and squirting more slick into his already dripping body, another orgasm tore through him, removing control of his muscles, leaving him ragdoll limp at the mercy of the creature before him.

He hummed mindlessly, moving only with the rhythmic thrusts and jerks of the tentacles making use of his body, barely minding the creature that drew closer to his prone form, mind far too occupied by the feeling of being stuffed and stimulated. Desire that he vaguely recognised as being wrong tore through him as the tentacles which made up the creature parted, a thick cock jutting from the creature’s body. The tentacles holding him began to move, lifting his body upright, and he cried out as his body weight forced him further onto the tentacles in his cunt, sobbing as more pleasure ran through him. Slowly the tentacles in his cunt retracted, rubbing against every sensitive place inside him as they went, the tentacle which had stolen his virginity giving his clit a quick stroke on its way out, sending more tremors through him. He squirmed as he felt his cunt clench around nothing, and whined, he was so empty, he wanted- he _needed_ something to fill the emptiness between his legs. He stared at the cock in his vision, pleading with his eyes for the creature to approach him… to take him, and he felt himself try to beg around the tendril still claiming his mouth. The creature trilled again, before moving faster than should have been possible, and he felt himself spread his legs eagerly, trying to tempt the creature into filling him faster, even though a small part of him was horrified at the sheer size and girth. He froze as he felt it press against his cunt, the huge cockhead spongy but firm, far less fluid than the tentacles from before. He felt himself tensing, fight or flight finally breaking through the haze of drugs, and he tried to force his legs beneath him to stand to get away, but the tentacle in his throat released another wad of slickness into his belly and he lost control again. His mind fogged quickly, groaning as the tentacle around his cock pulsated, fluttering around his aching member, quickly drawing his spend into its depths. He crumpled back into the creature’s embrace, pressing his slowly tiring body against the creature’s bulk, trying to encourage the cock into his dripping entrance, he was wetter than he had ever been. When the creature gave it to him, tears of relief flooded his eyes, the stretch of the cock was unbelievable. It sank into him, bypassing his cervix with ease, and it began to thrust. Hysterically he almost thought it seemed to be reshaping his insides, turning him into the perfect hole for its cock, and he groaned at the thought, the concept of being taken over and over again by the thing which used him so well seeming heavenly in the moment. Rough movements jerked him to and fro, pain from his scuffed knees making itself known as it did. He sobbed as it used him, the pleasure from the other tentacles on his body making the experience unbearable, nipples almost aching from the constant stimulation and his cock still hard and thrusting into the tentacle swallowing it. New tentacles caressed his face, his legs, and his stomach, searching out all points of sensitivity and leaving him feeling like an undulating mass of pleasure. Eventually, he felt the creature slow, driving itself even deeper inside him before the feeling of small bumps entering him became apparent. He sobbed again, the creature was laying its eggs in him, and he squirmed in consternation, torn between pleasure and the horrifying implications of the act. Slowly, he felt them enter his womb, and watched in dazed fascination as his stomach slowly began to swell into a gentle curve which had never existed before. He shivered in pleasure as the creature pulled out, and gave a pleased hum as a slender tentacle slipped in, so small after the immenceness of its cock, and squirted cool fluid into him, sealing its young deep inside the vessel it had found. 

Loki sighed as the tentacles retracted from his openings, curling around him as they laid him gently on his back on the rocky floor, the one surrounding his cock giving one last suck as it drew away. Absently he slid a hand between his thighs, feeling his swollen opening gently and the slick which was still leaking from it, slipping curious fingers inside, pressing into his tender walls. He shivered with overstimulation and pleasure, removing his hand reluctantly, and moved them to cradle his newly swollen stomach, foreign contentment rising as he felt the hardness and weight which lay there. He felt as though he was floating, the remnants of innumerable orgasms, and the drugged fluid which had been pumped into him drawing him into another sleep. Tentacles stroked his skin gently, soothing his brow, caressing his belly, and sliding back to eager lips to slip him more slick to hasten his slumber. When he awoke, he decided foggily, lips stretching around the tentacle and almost instinctively beginning to suckle as the familiar sweetness entered his mouth, he would escape the monster’s clutches, and then he could decide on what would happen next.

**Author's Note:**

> This is filth and I'm only a little sorry.  
> Non beta-ed, all mistakes are my own.


End file.
